


Eaves-dropping

by telemachus



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/telemachus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eaves-dropping, in all its forms.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eaves-dropping

Apples.

There’s always something, Crowley thinks. Something forbidden, something they mustn’t touch.

Apples though. 

Apples are eeeasy.

 

 

It would be a lie to say he didn’t mean to listen, didn’t intend to hear those words, spoken so quiet, so soft, from Him the creator to him the – the Man.

Adam, apparently.

Anyway.

It would be a lie to say he didn’t deliberately overhear.

So, of course, that’s what he claims, later.

Because he is, if not father of lies, certainly one of their wet-nurses.

 

 

 

Of course He didn’t mean for you not to eat them at all. Just – not until He’s ready.

No, that would not work. Far too obvious a plot.

Of course those apples are safe – it’s the other ones you mustn’t touch. The ones over on that hill.

No.

Why would you not eat the apples? Are you not grateful for them – rejecting any fruit looks like ingratitude to me?

No.

In the end, then, the truth will have to do.

Eat them, and you will know all, your eyes will be opened.

You will die, you say? No.

That is a lie of course. But no more than the obverse. If you do not eat them, you will still die.

Better to know, to live with understanding and then die, surely?

Crowley doesn’t explain all that.

Simply – eat them, and enjoy every moment of the taste.

 

 

 

Crowley smiles, he watches, as they eat, their eyes are opened, they – Fall.

And when He comes, and sees, and understands – when they scrabble helplessly, blaming one the other, and she – she tries to excuse herself – Crowley drops heavy lids over slitted eyes.

Sighs at the ingratitude.

Shrugs, slightly, for the last time enjoying the feel of shoulders, of hips, of limbs, as he takes the consequences.

Without me, he thinks, you would still be two witless wonders, no more imagination, no more capable of flights of greatness, of glory, than those sheep.

No more capable of betrayal, of lies, of malice and spite, either, of course.

And he keeps his forked tongue behind his teeth as he smiles, watching them walk away.

Because he may have eavesdropped, but it wasn’t he who – dropped Eve – at the first questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> Use of Crowley as a name for the Serpent inspired by Good Omens (Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett). somehow he had to be called something.....


End file.
